Wasteland Metal: Recollections of the death
by Lostsin
Summary: The members of Wasteland Metal, a group of mercenaries, recalls the death of one of their members during a mission. Rated T for: Upcoming Graphic Violence and Language. This will be the first in a series of stories about Wasteland Metal. Please Review!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Part of this story is that I don't want you to know who is dead until the end. Throughout the three chapters, characters will be elliminated as being the dead one. It may be obvious who's dead, it may not be. I would also like to point out that the other stories I may write about Wasteland Metal, may not be suspenseful, or sad like these. These are meant to set up the personalities of the members of Wasteland Metal.

I would also like to point out:

Clover is no longer a slave in this story, she was freed by Lucas. Because of this, her personality is a lot "cleaner" then in game.

Charon is no longer under contract, his contract was destroyed by Lucas. Because of this, he is generally less of a "slave."

Lucas is not a character from in game, he is my character.

Jericho is not entirely evil, he's more misguided and greedy.

Sticky is less annoying.

Dogmeat may not be mentioned much. But he's there. 


	2. Far Away from the Death

-Recorded on: October 12th, 2277- -Content Description: Recollection of Team Member's Death- -Word Count: 1,280-

I was told that I was to be the first to write for these records. "A legacy needs to live on, even his." There were only three of us who wanted to write for the Journal. It hit the team pretty hard.

They made me write first, because I have the least knowledge of the situation, and I will "be able to show a broader view on his death."

On October 1st, 2277, the group had received a mission from a client by the name of Roland. Roland had hired the group to search Roosevelt Academy. Roland's great grandfather had been a student at said academy, and Roland was looking for a treasure his relative had apparently told of in a Holotape. The treasure was supposedly hidden on in one of the buildings, but not enough information on the location was available.

"The treasure is actually a book, with a picture of a flag on the front." Was what Roland said. After looking in the book, it's actually a history book of America. Hardly treasure to me.

So, the group had set out to the Academy. During this particular mission, Lucas had hired an initiate for the team. The young man's name was Sticky. Sticky had been given the job of "Disablement and Recon." Actually, he shot things in the legs with darts, so they couldn't move, and we could shoot the holy shit out of them. Sticky was new to the team, and much younger then the rest of the us.

"Remember, we will split into our squads. If we can't find the book we don't get paid." Lucas had reminded us. Lucas was always with Sticky, and his dog. Lucas was the best fighter, and kept the worst two with him. "No one can be at a disadvantage." That was his motto. Sometimes.

So we arrived in the general ground of the Academy. It was a medium size school. A three building complex actually. "So kid, what do the orders say about that book?" Jericho muttered, looking over Sticky's shoulder. Sticky was reading them to himself. "They just say in the school!" Sticky yelled. "That's gonna take forever to find."

"Then let it take forever." Lucas replied. "We'll find it even if it takes all week." Lucas opened up his pack, and pulled out his shotgun. He always carried three guns; A Sniper Rifle, a Chinese Assault Rifle, and his Sawn-Off Shotgun.  
Lucas used them all regularly, and kept them in good condition.

"We'll search the main building first. Any problems with that?" Lucas continued. He glared at Jericho, who he often argued with over procedure. "Sticky, Dogmeat and I will search the main floor, and if there's a basement, that too." Lucas took off his helmet, and out of it he pulled out a bag. Out of that, he pulled two small grenades.

"Flash grenades" Charon said, taking one. "If we need help, throw the grenade at the ground, and you'll be able to hear it." Charon knew all the procedures of our team. He had been around the longest, and he knew how they worked. "That's right." Lucas agreed, attaching the other grenade to his belt. "And remember, keep your heads down."

* * *

You'd think a school would have at least one window per room. I saw about three windows in the entire building, and even then, it was still pitch black.. We were on the second floor, in a science room. Jericho and Charon were arguing. "Look Charon, this is a science room. We ain't gonna find a history book in here." Jericho yelled, taking a break from his cigarette. "We cannot count anything out, that book may be anywhere in the school." Charon replied.

"Ah fuck you! I'm going upstairs to find a History Room!" Jericho yelled back at him. And with that, Jericho walked off. "Shouldn't we-" "Forget it. That smooth skin can take care of himself." Charon interrupted me. We went back to searching. The book wasn't in the room.

"He finds it, and the damn smoothskin won't let me forget it." Charon groaned. "Well then cmon! We'll check up stairs too!" I said to the Ghoul. He nodded. Charon had been raised with someones always holding his contract. Until Lucas destroyed it. That's how Charon ended up with him in the first place.

We began up the stairs, when all of a sudden, a large figure came around the corner. "Dirty smooth skins break into our home! Bring us their lives as food!" It was a Super Mutant. The Mutant swung down a sledgehammer at Charon and I, which we slid apart to dodge.

Charon pulled his shotgun, and fired at the mutant. The mutant dodged and hid from his shells, he was obviously familiar with human combat. As we climbed the stairs to look for him, he emerged from another room. This time, not alone. The mutant had two more Super Mutant scum following him, all with hammers. They all attacked Charon, who jumped out of the way. "Run dammit!" Charon yelled at me. He fired his shotgun at the arm of the original attacker. Another clean miss.

"Why? I can help!" I yelled at him, reaching for my shotgun. It's shape was unfamiliar. As I pulled it infront of me, I realized that I had Jericho's Assualt Rifle. He had taken my shotgun when he left us in the science room. So I ran.

I probably could have used his gun, but I only had shotgun shells on me, so I couldn't have fired it anyway. I ducked into a nearby room, and hid under what was left of a teachers desk. I waited, hearing nothing but gun shots and slamming of hammers. And suddenly, all of the halls and the room lit up, and I heard a piercing noise.

_A flash grenade._

Charon had thrown his to the ground. I realized that Charon needed help. I searched the room for any weapon. A Chinese pistol, with 5 rounds. Five shots. Five chances.

I ran out out of the room, looking for Charon. He wasn't in the main hall. I ran into another room. Three Super Mutants lay dead on the floor of the room, all with shotgun wounds. He had done it.

I realized that Charon had used the grenade as a stunning weapon, giving him the chance to reload. He won. I leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down. He was ok. No one had died. Or atleast, thats what I thought. I walked out of the room, and wandered the halls. "Charon, Jericho?" I yelled, still searching for them.

I walked down the stairs, into the main area, still calling their names.

In the lobby, facing the stairs, the three of them stood, covered in blood. Dogmeat sat at their feet, whimpering. They all held their weapons dangling in their arms. "Clover, I killed the three mutants." Charon Muttered. I could sense something in his speech that wasn't right. "I saw." I replied. Charon was holding a book in his hand, and on the front, I could see a flag. "You got the book! But wait... 1... 2... 3... what happened to-"

"He's dead..." Charon muttered, turning to his side, so I could see the body.

In his hand, he still was holding his combat helmet.


End file.
